


The Impossible Happened

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, mentions of body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have been possible. None of this should have been possible and he was terrified. He wasn’t cut out to be a father. No child should have to claim the same DNA but it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write an mpreg deancas fic. Here is my first attempt at mpreg. Brace yourselves because I have no idea how it went...

It shouldn’t have been possible. None of this should have been possible and he was terrified. He wasn’t cut out to be a father. No child should have to claim the same DNA but it was too late. The doctor had come back staring in surprise and muttering about _supernatural circumstances_. Somehow Dean Winchester is pregnant. A couple of months along and it explained so many things. Odd habits, cravings, throwing up and just wanting to bury himself in their bed with all the pillows and covers and the smell of Cas.

His hands were shaking as he drove back to the bunker and when he pulled open the door. Every single step felt like a step towards the end. There was no way this was going to end well and without thinking about it his hand came up to rest on his stomach. A baby was growing somewhere in there. The impossible had happened. There is ringing in his ears and his vision was fucking up as his other hand came up to brace him against the banister.

The sound of feet pounding up the stairs and warm hands on him caused green eyes to look up into frantic blue. “Dean? Dean what’s the matter?” Cas’s rough voice was full of fear and panic as he stared. “What’s wrong?”

How do you tell someone that you’re pregnant when you’re a guy?

Dead silence rings through the bunker and he realizes he’d said that out loud. Whole body jerking and trying to move away from Cas’s hands.

"Cas?" it comes out cautious and he’s staring at the fallen angel. Panic and fear and worry climbing up his throat to choke him because really how had he ever expected a relationship with Cas to work out? A relationship with someone he couldn’t live without? "Look Cas I’m sorry-" he’s cut off by the choked sound and Cas taking several steps forward

Blue eyes locked on his stomach and finally Cas’s hand reaches out to touch right above where a new life was growing. “We’re going to be parents?” there is awe and surprise and happiness in his voice. “Really?” he sounds incredulous as his hand rubs little circles and Dean finds himself relaxing. Letting Cas pull him closer as he continues to touch his stomach and there is nothing but delight in those blue eyes.

"But I’m a guy, Cas. I shouldn’t be able to have babies at all!" his voice takes on a slight hysterical note and cracks on the word ‘babies’. "What happened?" Dean grabs onto Cas’s wrist and uses it as an anchor because he’s still terrified.

 _How is it coming out_?

Cas swallows and looks up, “I forgot.” he murmurs slightly and seems to be reflecting on something. “But he said wife nothing about a husband.” brow furrowing Cas simply stared at Dean. Close and breathing in the same air. “I think Metatron did something to you.” he finally says.

"Metatron? _Seriously_? Fucking Metatron _made me pregnant_?!” Dean is staring down at his stomach in disgust. “I don’t want to have his baby!”

It causes a slight snort from Cas who simply stares at him fondly, “That’s my child. Unless you’ve been having sex with someone else?” he cocks an eyebrow and at the negative continues. “When he took my grace he told me to find a wife and make babies. He probably realized that wasn’t possible if I had a male partner.”

"But but…dick angels, man." Dean is staring at the ceiling and Cas wonders if he’s threatening Metatron.

"You don’t want to have my child?" Cas can’t keep the hurt out of his voice as he steps back and Dean’s eyes widen. He can see the pain and he’s past standing by idly. He finally admitted he was in love with Cas, finally had someone he loved and who loved him in a solid relationship and now they were going to be parents. He couldn’t let Cas take his anger the wrong way. Dean’s grown up and he can be man enough to fix this.

"That’s not what I meant Cas. I just…I don’t like having my choices taken from me, you know?" he’s trying to say it right and explain himself. It is scary. It’s terrifying and new and he doesn’t know what to do. "But I want this child. It’s ours Cas and I never thought I would actually be a Dad. What if I screw it up?” because that is the biggest concern. He can’t hunt now. He’s spent years with fake IDs, running scams and killing things. How does that equip him with the ability to raise a child and not ruin everything?

"You won’t." there is complete confidence in Cas’s voice. He’s always had faith in Dean Winchester and this is no different. Dean’s soul is bright and the way he raised Sam is only further proof he’ll make a wonderful father.

He’s new to humanity. New to so many things but he isn’t new to the impossible things that Dean has succeeded at over the years.

It earns a small smile and Dean’s hand moves back to his stomach. Stroking it idly before his fingers brush against Cas’s. “I’m pregnant Cas.” he says it out loud in wonder. “I’m going to be a Dad.” he’ll probably freak out again later but for now Cas is staying. Cas wants this baby and Dean wants a family. Wants to start one.

Cas kisses him at that and drags him close. Breathing in the hunter and trying to figure out if Metatron really did this or if it was someone else.

"Cas?" it comes out muffled because Cas hasn’t let Dean go yet. Doesn’t want to because he’s so overwhelmed and surprised.

"Dean?"

"How am I going to tell Sammy?"

They’re both silent and Dean feels a laugh bubbling up in his throat because how do you tell your little brother that you’re pregnant with a fallen angel’s baby?

"Tell me what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't go into detail about HOW Dean is having the baby or what about his anatomy has been changed. Just a little snapshot of it.


End file.
